Blood Bonded
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Yuki finds herself pushed in a world where she and her blood bonded master have to fight for their lives. She has no idea who her blood bonded master is or what that means. she had to train in order to save the lives of those she holds dear to her heart.
1. Chapter 1: What's a blood bond?

Blood Bonded

A/n: First Vampire Knight Fic peoples. I just want to let you know that I'm only on the 3rd manga and therefore I'm not as far as it is in magazine that its in. So I don't know exactly why Yuki's blood is so special but I came up with an interesting concept on why that is I hope you like. Oh I don't own Vampire Knight. It belongs to its owner obviously.

Professor Cross summoned Yuki and Zero into his office before breakfast. Yuki was a bit nervous because of the argument going on last night in the office as she had passed it to go to the bathroom. The angry voices made her skitter past quickly and then get back to bed. She had laid in bed letting her mind wander over what had happened and if the Professor was okay. Mostly what worried her was the reason for the verbal spat to begin with. Her worry had caused her the lack in sleep. She fought back the urge to yawn. The old man sat there with his hands folded in front of him quietly. He was deep in thought which was odd for him to say the least and it worried the two teens very much.

"Professor you wished to see us?"

"Yes, Yuki I have received word that a specialized teacher has come to train you for two weeks. For two weeks you will be excused from your classes and nightly duties."

The Professor didn't look happy about what had happened but it looked like he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Sir, but Zero and I…"

The teen looked at her angrily. She could see the fury in Zero's eyes. There was something up and it was getting on her nerves seriously.

"There can be no questions about this Yuki, it's done and you begin tonight."

Yuki nodded sadly. She looked towards Zero and his face was impassive for once and didn't show any of his emotions what so ever. The teen girl began to worry about her vampire hunter partner. He was never like this unless something was wrong and something was wrong she was sure of it.

"Zero…"

The teen turned away from her and stormed out of the office. Yuki felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. Closing her eyes she fought back the tears. The urge to run after him made itself known, but she knew she couldn't go after him there was more to be said about this so called mission. A calm knock came to the door moments later.

"Enter."

A woman came in. She was dressed in head to toe in what looked to be a black ninja outfit. Her hair was jet black and tied back in a tight braid. Her eyes, when they met sent chills down her spine. They weren't human eyes she was sure of that. They were a deep amethyst and were cat like. Her ears were elf like. The aura she gave off seemed menacing and dangerous.

"You must be Yuki," she said softly.

The woman's serious look vanished and a smile graced her features. Fangs poked out from underneath her lips. Where Yuki expected a harsh voice this woman had a clear pleasant tone. It could almost be a mother's voice if she had any experience in that fact. It almost warranted her to relax but she wouldn't. This woman could be a threat and if she was then Yuki be damned before she allowed those she cared about to get hurt.

"I am," Yuki stuttered.

"Well Yuki my name is Destiny Kage. I will be teaching you the finer points of taking up your abilities as you station demands."

"My station?" she asked.

Yuki was in a daze she didn't understand what was happening to her. There was something totally wrong here. Her life was chaotic as it was she didn't need someone else's responsibilities on top of her own, and what did this woman mean take up the finer points of her abilities and what station was this woman talking about. She figured from the tone that it wasn't a train station she was talking about. It was like she was talking about the stations as if in life, where you had your upper class, middle class, and below middle class families. White dots began to dance before her eyes and before she could even squeak she was pitching backwards and her vision turned black.

Yuki woke sometime later in a room she didn't recognize. A room that she was sure wasn't on the campus. Sitting up she began to scan the room looking for any clues as to where she was. Her head was pounding slightly behind her eyes. Reaching up she rubbed her temple trying to ease some of the ache.

"So you're finally awake."

She turned to see the woman from before leaning against the bay window reading. She had glasses on the tip of her nose. The glasses slid forward as she looked at her. The book in her hand was open to a page and the marker was a red piece of cloth with strings attached to it. She didn't understand why her eyes were drawn to the red bookmark but she was. Shaking it off she looked the woman in the eyes again.

"Were am I?"

"As you probably guessed you are no longer on the school campus."

Yuki could only nod at the woman's assumption of her guessing. "You are at my master's home a few miles from the school."

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuki demanded.

"I cannot have the vampire Zero taking your blood or the other vampire you're fond of distracting you from the training I'm going to put you through."

"What kind of training?"

"I'm going to teach you how to protect your blood bonded from danger."

The confused teen became even more confused at what this strange woman was getting at. She was on her master's property to train her to protect her blood bonded. She had never heard that term used before even among vampires. How could she be blood bonded to someone and not even know it. Of course it occurred to her that it might mean the connection she shared with Zero since she allowed him to take her blood.

"Blood bonded?"

"Blood bonded pairs are a rare sight to see and apparently you've wandered away from yours only to find him again."

"I don't understand."

"You weren't meant to. A blood bonded hasn't risen for nearly fifty years."

"What are blood bonded people?"

The woman sighed heavily before turning to stare out the window. She closed the book in her hands and sat it on the small table near the window. Her fingers came up to trace and invisible pattern on the glass with her very sharp looking nails. She could almost describe them as claws.

"Blood bonded people are humans born with special qualities. They normally are born within a vampire houses. At your birth a vampire claims you for either their child or themselves. And these humans once of age are trained to be the protectors of their vampire master."

Yuki was starting become very afraid now. Did that mean she was going to be taken from her friends and family at the Cross Academy? Fear was racing through her at the thought. She didn't want to leave them behind especially Kaname and Zero. They cared about her and were her family also with Professor Cross. Yuki rose from the bed.

"I won't do it."

"I'm sorry dear heart you have no choice."

The woman looked at her sadly. She wasn't permitted to tell Yuki who her blood bonded partner was. "Also once you know who your blood bonded partner is you cannot allow anyone else to feed on you. Other vampires of nobility will back off from you knowing that you belong to someone else."

The girl paled knowing that she wouldn't be able to sate Zero's blood lusts if she became bonded to a vampire master. She couldn't do that to her best friend.

"I can't do that…"

"I'm sorry you're master has already been chosen and his blood and yours was mixed at your birth. However your master doesn't know he's your master."

"Who is he?" she demanded harshly.

"I'm sorry Yuki but I can't tell you that. I was under strict orders not to tell you."

"Are you a blood bonded?"

"I was once upon a time but my master was killed and I was taken in by a relative of my master." The woman sighed sadly before continuing. "Of course his relatives didn't approve of our mating."

"Mate?"

"Yes, I fell in love with my blood bonded and we mated."

"You're not human or a vampire are you?"

The woman turned to face her. Her eyes were sad and lost as if it pained her to remember that she wasn't human. She turned back to the window and stared out as if trying to find something that wasn't there.

"No, I'm a demon. A creature born of darkness that takes on the guise of a human in order to survive. Though I have the physical aspects of a pure blooded vampire."

She sighed softly before she rose. "Now my only job is to teach the blood bonded warriors that come how to protect their masters."

"You're really old aren't you…"

Yuki realizing her mistake covered her mouth and started to apologize. Instead of being angry the woman was laughing and holding her sides. Yuki relaxed a small bit at the woman's laughter. Once it quieted down the woman just smiled.

"Yes, Yuki I am very old by human standards but by demonic standards I'm very young."

Yuki was curious now, but it was rude to ask such things of a woman. Suddenly a lancing pain raced through her left wrist. The woman lunged for her and caught her up in her arms. Soothing words rang through her ears as she listened to the woman. Once the pain subsided Yuki was curious as to what that was. She looked towards the older woman for answers. The woman reached for the girl's wrist and pushed back the sleeve of her shirt. Wrapped around her wrist was a band of briar and roses. The woman presented her with the same arm. Wrapped around her wrist was barbed wire the color of fresh blood that one drew from the lungs as it gushed out. (I'm a hunter so the color of blood that comes from the lungs of something shot is bright red, obviously.)

"This is a mark to show vampires that you belong someone if they can't take the hint that you're already taken."

The woman's eyes became hard and serious. "If you allow anyone but you're blood bonded to drink from you expect a great deal of pain for both sides, but there are always the exceptions on your part of the pain."

Yuki was confused. "Let's say if you were attacked and the blood was drawn from you by force then the pain would double for the enemy. That's why blood bonded people don't live long. I was a special case because I wasn't born human and had the natural grace and determination as a fighter."

"Are you saying that humans…"

"Goodness no. Human's can have the same spirit, but the only difference is the fact that my body was built to handle a lot more than a human's would anyway we should begin to train tonight but I'll hold off for now."

Yuki nodded. Destiny got up and left the room. The teen went to the window. Her forehead rested against the cool glass and her hand came up to rest upon the cool surface. She missed her friends and family.

Elsewhere

Two figures stood in what seemed to be a big library. One clearly being Destiny. The other was a man pale as the moon. His eyes were a dangerous amber/brown color, and his stance was one of a nobleman.

"Are you sure this is a wise thing to do?" she said softly.

"We have no other choice."

The man ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in annoyance. The two of them looked tired and worn.

"I hate doing this to them."

"The elders decided that you had to do this no matter your feelings on this matter. It's all apart of the blood bonded code."

"But they're children."

"The sooner she's with her bonded the safer she'll be."

Destiny sighed softly. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair. It looked as if it pained her to even begin to teach someone else the full responsibilities of a blood bonded.

"I can't believe that someone would be foolish enough to raise a hand against them though."

"It's not in our nature to understand why the bonding takes place but it has to be accepted by both in order for it to cause anything but pain."

A heavy sigh escaped her.

"Love has often been mistaken for lust Master," she breathed heavily.

"This is true but it has to be love in order for both of them to survive long enough to be of assistance."

"I never thought that I would see the day that the sake of peace between the words rested upon the shoulders of a blood bonded pair."

"Neither did I but it's that way it has to be."

Destiny nodded before taking her leave of her Master.

"Oh and Destiny…"

She stopped staring at her master with a hand on the doorway. "Start with hand to hand. I've had people watching her and her skills are limited."

Destiny nodded and left the room preparing herself for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Her blood bonded is

Yuki sat in her room after a particular hard training day

Yuki sat in her room after a particular hard training day. With a heavy sigh she leaned against the glass allowing the cold of the window brush her skin. She missed Kaname and Zero. It was getting more difficult to concentrate considering soon she would be meeting her blood bonded partner. The worst part of the two weeks was the waiting for what was to come. She knew when she got back she'd be taken to her blood bonded and the chances of her seeing Kaname and Zero weren't that great. The two weeks had gone by rather fast despite her constant worry about the people she loved. She was nervous and wondered if they would force her away from those she had come to consider family. Destiny hadn't let up on the training. After hand to hand she learned to shoot correctly, and Destiny taught her how to use a sword as well. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she sighed softly.

"You know that you're just tensing up your muscles when you think about it to long."

After a few days with Destiny she got use to her suddenly showing up without warning. There was a small brush of power that ran along her skin when the demoness showed up for training sessions. Thinking back she'd been a really scaredy-cat.

_Flashback_

_Yuki sat in the dojo waiting for Destiny to show up for her lesson that day in hand-to-hand combat. Her mind was focused on Kaname and Zero. Closing her eyes she sighed softly. The wind from the open window rushed past her bringing the scent of the new day with it. Her eyes shot open as a whistling sound made itself known. Yuki barely ducked in time before her head was sliced clean off. A few locks of her hair fluttered innocently to the ground. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she turned to face her attacker. _

"_You're getting better at sensing the presence of another behind you, but you allow the feeling you have cloud your judgment."_

"_My feelings weren't getting in the way I was just thinking…"_

"_Thinking about those two boys you left behind am I correct?"_

_A pretty blush rushed across her cheeks. "That's what I thought."_

"_Destiny…"_

"_Yuki you can't let your guard down anymore. Soon you'll be in the service of your blood bonded and you cannot allow anything to distract you especially those two boys."_

"_Destiny I knew that you said that you fell in love with your bonded right?"_

"_Yes, I fell in love with him. Why do you ask?"_

"_Do you think I'll fall in love with mine and forget those that I hold dear?"_

"_Honey, the bonding doesn't make you forget those you love it just restricts your ability to give blood to someone but your master."_

"_What about falling in love with him?"_

"_It's possible Yuki I'm not telling you it won't happen."_

"_What if I'm in love with someone else?"_

"_That is were your master has to decide if he's willing to let you love someone else."_

_Yuki looked up in confusion at the demoness. Destiny sighed softly as she sank to the floor gracefully and sat down. The teen sat down beside her teacher._

"_There was a case of blood bonded people that didn't love one another and the vampire in the relationship didn't want to have anything to do with her bonded. The vampire took her own mate and the human eventually found love in his blood bonded's sister."_

_Yuki smiled secretly. "However, outside of the bonding pairings aren't always accepted. It's your blood bonded partner or death. The bonded male was killed for his disobedience to his bonded even when his bonded protested."_

_Tears stung her eyes. _

"_That's horrible."_

"_Not all stories have a happy ending Yuki never forget that. So I caution you on loving another."_

_Yuki frowned as she thought what had been said over. "Don't fret little snow everything will work out in the end."_

"_You seem so sure."_

_The demoness just smiled and winked at her before getting up._

"_Let's get down to business."_

_She nodded hesitantly. Yuki rose and they took up their battle positions._

_End flashback_

Yuki paced back and forth in front of the bay window in her room. A heavy sigh escaped her throat as she ran her fingers through her short locks. This was the day she'd be taken back to the school and put with her blood bonded. Her bag was packed on her bed. In annoyance she kept clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides. A soft knock on her door made her look up. A man she'd never seen before entered her room. He had long dark brown hair that was tied in a neat ponytail at the base of his skull. His eyes were a haunting silver that made her shiver looking into them. It was like the icy had of death had brushed down her back making her want to run. Something told her that she shouldn't be left alone with this man no matter what. Then she realized what that feeling was he was a vampire. Backing up slowly she tried to put as much distance between the two of them the wall would allow her. Before the stranger could move any closer Destiny was standing protectively in front of the Yuki.

"Back off she's already bonded to someone else," Destiny hissed dangerously.

"She's a cute one for a blood bonded."

"I know exactly what's going through your head Takehiko, and don't even think about it."

"There's no harm in looking now is there Destiny?"

"With you there is never just looking. You've got to take and destroy."

"I didn't get you now did I?"

She snarled at the man.

"My mate would have never let you near me."

"We'll meet again Yuki; I'll make sure of that."

The man walked out of the room leaving a shaken and angry demon in his wake. Yuki was shaking as well. They waited for the door to shut behind the vile man before speaking again.

"Stay away from him Yuki. Once you get with your blood bonded stay beside him. Takehiko will do anything to have a blood bonded."

"But I'm already bonded to someone right he can do anything about that can he?"

"He can kill your bonded and claim you if you survive your bonded partner's death."

Fear raced through Yuki like a tidal wave. The door slammed open again and a man that almost looked like the first came in searching the room frantically. Once his eyes landed on the girls he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Destiny are you all right?" the man asked hesitantly.

Yuki shivered in fear again.

"It's okay Yuki," Destiny said calmly. "This is Katsu. Takehiko's twin brother and my blood bonded."

"I thought you said…"

"Katsu is my second blood bonded master. He took over after my previous blood bonded died."

"Come on Yuki its time to return you to your blood bonded."

Yuki sighed softly before nodding her head. Destiny held out her duffle bag and smiled reassuringly at the younger girl. The man, Katsu stepped aside to let them pass and head into the night. Yuki was more alert than she had ever been before. Destiny was just as alert as she was. Danger was every where especially for the young blood bonded. The demoness moved like a cat through the streets towards the Cross Academy. They arrived at the huge school in no time at all and none the worse for wear.

"Am I going to get to see my father and…"

"No, it's imperative that we get you under your blood bonded's wings then you can see those you care about."

Yuki nodded quietly. The older woman lead her past the dorms for the day class and strait into the ones of the night class. Her eyes squeezed shut knowing this would be it for her. The demoness lead her into a dark room and made her sit down on a chair. She looked around at the unfamiliar sitting room.

"Yuki don't panic but I need to blindfold you before you meet your blood bonded."

"You need to be able to feel his aura and get use to it without sight. He won't approach you until your aura accepts his."

"I don't understand…"

"You weren't meant to. This was per request of your blood bonded. He wanted you to learn to trust him even if you were blinded."

Yuki understood now.

"All right."

She allowed the demoness to tie a blindfold around her eyes. Yuki sat there and waited. Destiny left the room to get her new blood bonded master. Yuki focused her senses all around her. She could feel the subdued feelings that surrounded the purebloods and halfbloods. As Destiny had taught her she took in everything. One aura stood out the most to her senses. It was powerful so she assumed it was a powerful pureblood. Briefly she wondered if it was Kaname. A few tears slid down from her eyes to be absorbed by the cloth around her eyes. Her mind set to wander through her memories of those she held dear. Then she felt that powerful aura shift towards her. The door quietly squeaked open and then shut behind her new master. She felt his aura surround her and it was almost an odd feeling. She expected something cold like Takehiko but this was warm and comforting. It wrapped around her like a comforting blanket. The swish of clothing was the only thing that alerted her that her blood bonded was moving closer to her. Then the sound stopped and he knelt before her gently touching her face.

"Why do you cry Yuki?" his soft voice said as it washed over her.

Her eyes shot open underneath the cloth. That voice, she knew that voice.

"Kaname-sempai?"

A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he removed the blindfold. He smiled up at her. She blinked a few time to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. With a happy laugh she attacked her blood bonded in a fierce hug. They tumbled to the floor in a heap. He was laughing with her. Their eyes met for a moment and the laughing ceased. He leaned up and pressed his lips against her softly. Suddenly a drowsy feeling washed over her. She pulled back and looked down at him sleepily, a light blush stained her cheeks. While she'd been away she hadn't slept properly.

"You're tired," he whispered sweetly against her neck.

"Hm," she agreed softly.

He carefully sat up and forcing her to back away from him. The pureblood bent down after he stood and scooped her up. He looked down at her in confusion wondering why she hadn't made a sound. She was already asleep in his arms. Destiny was waiting outside with a smirk on her face.

"That was the easy part Kaname, now you must protect each other."

He glared at the demon.

"You purposely kept from her that she was my blood bonded?"

"Of course per my Master's wish. She wasn't to know even though every time I mentioned her blood bonded she got sad all the time. When the conversations turned about the way my blood bonding turned out I expected tears."

Kaname looked down at the precious bundle in his arms. "She asked me about loving someone else besides her blood bonded Kaname."

His head jerked up and looked at her.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was up to her blood bonded if she was allowed to love another. However, with you I don't think that will be a problem. She was worried about you most while she was away."

The demoness pushed from the wall and headed down the hall. Kaname sighed softly before heading to his room, but stopped when Destiny spoke again. "Beware of Takehiko my Lord. He wants your blood bonded."

"Thanks for the warning Destiny."

She nodded before vanishing into the shadows. Kaname sighed softly as he carried his new partner to his room and carefully tucked her into his bed. Against his better judgment he got under the covers himself and curled up next to Yuki. Instinctively he pulled her against him and buried his nose in her hair. Tomorrow would bring a whole knew set of problems that they'd deal with when they came. Right now he wanted to enjoy the feeling of being this close to her without anything getting in the way. She was his now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
